Phoenix (anton99)
Phoenix is the Phoenix of Terma. Personality Phoenix is a very confident, proud bird. He works to prove his strength to the world, and to himself, as evidenced by his challenge of the sun. He is not afraid of anything, coming to greet humans easily and without apprehension. Biography Long before humans walked on Terma, Phoenix was a large hawk. He flew gracefully through the forests, at this time there was nothing that would challenge him. One day, he looked towards the sun and said "I will challenge the sun." He took flight, but instead of burning to death, he found himself awakening again in the mountains. The place he awoke upon was burnt, as if lightning had struck there, and Phoenix discovered that he could light himself ablaze. Phoenix slowly grew accustomed to his new life, and eventually built a new nest where he had been reborn. In the year Date Phoenix was patrolling a large swath of forest at the north-western edge of Shcot territory. He had made himself the unofficial guardian of this forest, although it was not until this year that he made contact with some humans in the area. The first of these humans to encounter him was Leif Rimnis, who saw the giant, legendary bird as a threat. The two made actions that were misinterpreted by the other, and eventually the appearance of a Bear sent the situation to a climactic resolution, wherein Leif (And newcomer Karthra Von Carax) escaped into the river as the forest was lit ablaze and the bear was fought by the Phoenix. The Phoenix seemed to pursue Leif and Karthra through some supernatural means, and confronted them again as soon as they had emerged from the river. In this encounter, Leif decapitated the bird in what he believed was an act of self defence - but the bird simply regenerated a new head; one that began its existence by screeching loudly at Leif. Thankfully, this encounter was interrupted by the arrival of Falgrn, who delivered a warning which foreshadowed his later actions, before disappearing into the clouds. The Phoenix briefly pursued the draconian beast, but after failing to keep him in sight, the bird went back to patrolling the forest from above. Shortly after recommencing this duty, the Phoenix caught sight of Sitheachdon by the River, and, remembering the recent Dragon attack, decided to seek assistance in the protection of the woodlands. While his original attempts to make contact were met with hostility, the travelling Shcot Theron Ardin guaranteed that the bird was respected. Chief Ulsar Sangster was able to decipher the Phoenix' primitive drawings in the dirt as warnings of an imminent dragon attack, and as such the village was placed on full alert. This was also when the nineteen year old Laire Sangster had her first fateful sighting of the bird. The Phoenix helped to scan the skies for signs that the dragon had returned, but alas it saw none. There was a rucus in a bar within the city, so the Phoenix left to investigate that. He encountered Laire, Leif and Karthra just as they exited the bar and its brawl, but Laire touched the bird and fainted. Leif attempted in vain to blind the bird, who was somewhat upset by the bright light reflecting off of the Garlant's sword, and in response created an immensely more greatly intensified light which forced Leif to retreat behind a building. The Phoenix and Karthra had a stand-off which was interrupted by the sudden return of Falgrn, who lit several buildings ablaze and crushed at least one other, killing many Sitheachdonites. The Phoenix and Falgrn had a prolonged fight in the air, where the Phoenix attempted to save his "Friend", Leif, who was in a precarious position upon the dragon's back. Unfortunately, Falgrn forced the Phoenix into a lake, where he was presumably killed. The Phoenix' final act was to save Leif from the Dragon and the threat of drowning, and for this Leif changed his opinion on the bird, assuring that it would be remembered as a beneficiary of humans.Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters of anton99